Don't Say A Word
by Zeto
Summary: It's Gundam Wing. Need I say more?


                           **Don't Say A Word**

Disclaimer:  I do not own Gundam Wing.  Too bad.  I wouldn't mind owning Quatre!  Heh heh.  TWT; this story has no certain time frame in mind.  Shounen-ai, 2+5.  Thx to Demon with a Braid and Bo-bang as always. BTW, very OOC.

    Duo stared at the wall in his room.  His beautiful blue-violet eyes held a distant, far-away look.

    "Are you done burning holes into the wall?" joked Quatre.

    "Oh, hey."

    "It is your turn for breakfast.  I think I heard Wufei muttering about responsibility.  He was threatening to kill you.  Again."

    "Oh, he always says that just 'cause his breakfast is late."

    "And one day, he'll do it.  Then where will you be?"

    "Uh- six feet under?" Duo guessed and scrambled off his bed.  His long braid got caught on the head post and it came loose.  "Ah, hell.  I spent half an hour making it."

    "You know what?  I think I should help you.  You want me to make breakfast?" offered Quatre.

    "No, I still owe you for last week's dinner.  Maybe-maybe you could fix my hair for me?"

    "Okay.  I _have_ got 29 sisters.  I can make a braid in about three minutes," Quatre retrieved Duo's black hairbrush.  He slowly brushed out the mussed up braid.  He took his time, brushing Duo's long, soft hair with ease.  Duo closed his eyes and reveled in the gentle administrations.  Quatre easily braided the hair and tied it with a rubber hair band.

    "Thanks, Q-man."

    "No problem.  You better hurry up and get downstairs."

    "I was going to go but I just got . . . distracted."

    "So I saw, " smiled Quatre.

    Duo made a quick breakfast of pancakes and bacon.  He burnt up the bacon pretty bad but the flapjacks were fairly edible.  At least it was edible drowning in syrup with several glasses of juice.

    "Duo, you are never cooking again.  Ever!" declared Wufei.

    "What?  I can cook!"

    "Yeah, but none of it's edible and it's hazardous to our health to eat poisin."

    "Well!  You're the one who keeps complaining about late breakfasts."

    "At least I can cook!"

    "So can I!"

    "Duo, instant noodles don't count."

    "Does too!" pouted Duo glaring at Wufei and stormed off.

    "Aw, 'Fei.  You had to go and do that.  Now he's sulking."

    "He is too irresponsible."

    "Duo's like that.  He's not very responsible but he is nice.  Wufei. Go easy on him.  He has saved your life several times." 

    "I know.  I better go find him."  Wufei took a tray of food up to Duo's room since Duo had ditched his in favour of sulking. 

    Duo's door was locked.  Wufei knocked on the door tentatively. 

    "What?" 

    "Duo, can we talk?" 

    "No." 

    "Please, Duo.' 

    "Oh, fine.  You got three minutes," he opened the door. 

    "Duo, I- I don't know why I'm such a jerk to you.  I- I'm sorry.  I really like you but it's hard for me to show that." 

    "Oh, 'Fei.  It's all right."

    "I like you more than a friend and that scares me.  Damn it, I- I'm not the type to commit and I guess I act like this to cover up my feelings for you.  I was scared of rejection.  I've felt this way for several months.  I'm sorry, Duo, if I've ever hurt you.  I . . . Ai shiteru," Wufei turned and ran. 

    Duo stared at Wufei as he quickly escaped.  He . . . he loves me?  Oh, 'Fei.  All the times I caught you giving me strange looks and flushing.  All the times you would join me in the den when I was watching tv.  All the times you "happened to be in the kitchen" while I was there.  It was all because . . . you love me?  You should have told me.

    Wufei raced outside.  He pounded down a path next to the safe house.  He ran deeper and deeper into the forest.  The wind howled at him.  It was a cold morning.  Dark clouds loomed ominously over the canopy of dark leaves.  He heard a bird screech as it dove down from the sky and swooped in on its kill.  

Duo ran after Wufei.  He chased him out into the woods but lost him after a few minutes. 

    "Wufei . . ."

*****

    Wufei was in his room meditating.  He'd locked the door so no one would disturb him.  He concentrated only on taking deep breaths. 

    "Wufei, I want to talk to you," an all-too-familiar voice said. 

    He froze.  Slowly, he relaxed and ignored the voice.  He resumed his breathing. 

    "Wufei, please.  'Fei," he pleaded. 

    Ignore him.  Just keep breathing.  One . . . two . . . three-

    Suddenly, Duo pounded on the solid door hard enough to make it rattle on its hinges.  He kicked it a couple times too, for good measure.  He brought Trowa and Quatre running.

    "Where's the fire?" 

    "No fire, but I want to talk to 'Fei and he's ignoring me." 

    "Maybe he's not feeling well.  Or maybe he was asleep and you woke him up," reasoned Trowa. 

    "Fine.  I'll come back," Duo fell silent. 

    "Hey, Wufei.  He's gone.  I don't know why you're avoiding him though," Quatre called out. 

    Wufei cracked his door open.  Duo jammed his foot in the doorway before Wufei could slam the door. 

    "We need to talk." 

    Wufei unsuccessfully tried to shut the door.  He gave up after a few attempts and flung the door open.  Duo marched into the room.   Wufei tried to leave but Trowa and Quatre barred his way.

    "Move," he growled.

    "Duo wants to talk," 

    "Well, I don't want to." 

    "Too bad, you're gonna sit down and listen to him." 

    "Who's gonna make me?" he snarled.

    "We are," declared Trowa as he shut the door in Wufei's face. 

    Wufei swallowed hard.  He stared at the ground tensely.  Duo willed Wufei to look at him.  Wufei felt his neck get hot and cold at the same time.  He nervously rubbed the back of his neck. 

    "Wufei, I . . . I think I love- " 

    "Don't say it." 

    "What?" 

    "Love is for the weak and foolish.  I will not be weak and foolish and I will not let anything make me weak or foolish." 

    "'Fei . . . I thought you loved me." 

    "I- That was a mistake.  A foolish act on my part." Wufei twisted the door handle. 

    Duo strode across the room and spun Wufei around.  He leaned forward and captured Wufei in a gentle, sweet kiss.  Wufei jerked away.  He blushed and peered at a spot on the floor, not really seeing it.  Duo tilted his friend's chin up but he averted his dark, confused eyes. 

    "Wufei, look at me.  Look at me." 

    Wufei reluctantly brought his eyes to Duo's.  He gazed into beautiful blue-violet eyes that flowed with love and shyness. 

    "I- I- Duo . . ."

    "Shh.  Don't say a word." 

    "I think they're busy," whispered Quatre. 

    "Yeah, let's go."

*****

    Wufei gazed at the sleeping Duo beside him.  He looked as sweet and beautiful as an angel.  He was latched onto Wufei's arm.  He had a charming smile as he slept.  His braid was curled around his body.  Wufei slowly untangled himself from Duo.  He sat on the edge of his bed, his head in his hands. 

    What the hell am I doing?  I- Duo deserves better than me.  He deserves commitment and happiness.  I can't give that to him.  Wufei grabbed a sheet of paper from his desk and swiped a pen from his drawer.  Duo, you deserve someone better than me.  Someone who will make you happy and is not afraid of committing.  Please do me this one favour and forget about all this for both our sakes.  I can't do this, I'm sorry.  Ai shiteru.  He didn't bother to sign it. 

    Wufei left for a mission that evening.  He let Duo sleep, oblivious to the pain that awaited him. 

    "Where is he?" shouted Duo frantically. 

    "If you're talking about Wufei, he's on a mission.  He'll be back in four days," answered Heero. 

    "Four days?!  He can't do this to me!  Wufei . . ." Duo felt rage boil in his blood.  He can't do this to me!  You don't tell someone you love him, tell him to find someone else and then leave!

    Wufei hesitated as he walked into the safe house.  He briefly wondered where Duo was.  He saw Trowa in the den. 

    "Oh, you're in so much trouble," Trowa grinned.

    "What?  Oh, man.  Duo." He groaned. 

    "Yeah.  You are a dead man, walking, 'Fei." 

    "Shut up," Wufei returned to his room. 

Duo was there already.  He had a smoldering anger in his eyes.  Wufei backed up a step. 

    "Kisama!  You don't tell someone you love him and then tell him to find someone else!  And you don't leave him!" yelled Duo. 

Wufei swallowed. 

    "How could you do that to me?!  I love you, you idiot!  What were you thinking?!" 

    "I- I'm sorry, Duo.  I thought you should be with someone who wasn't afraid of commitment.  I didn't know you were so serious.  I-"

    "Just shut up, 'Fei," Duo grabbed Wufei and kissed him.  "Don't say a word."

                                                **The End**


End file.
